My talk with InuYasha
by A-little-kagome-girl
Summary: My talk with InuYasha Shippo finally is older and wants to know what sex is. And, Inuyasha has to explain it. rated R for Sexual conversations.
1. I don't know

**My talk with InuYasha**

**I don't know**

**Disclaimer:** It's obvious I DON'T own InuYasha...sigh I wish I did. If I did...well...lol. Anyway... Rumiko Takahashi owns him. growls

**A/N:** My BFF Lainie bought me a cool InuYasha poster from Singapore!!! I'm so happy! This story is supposed to be funny...I'm funny, but, I don't write funny stories...so, cut me some slack. And, just because the title says I don't know...doesn't mean I couldn't find a title for it...lol. This story also takes place when like Shippo's 11 or something...around there.

**Scroll one:**

"BUT, YOU PROMISED!!!" Shippo whined to InuYasha. It was getting pure annoying.

"You should have got it on paper!" InuYasha argued back to Shippo.

"I didn't have any!" Shippo cried. "Kagome! Tell him to tell me!" Shippo whined again. Kagome, not having the slightest idea, looked down at Shippo.

"I...have no idea what you are talking about. But..." She looked at InuYasha. "If he doesn't tell you...I will get extremely mad...and I will say..." She stopped.

"Ok Shippo!" InuYasha grabbed Shippo's arm and pulled him off. Kagome sighed.

_Okay...InuYasha's off somewhere with Shippo...Miroku and Sango are...umm...I don't know, but, probably talking. And, I'm here stuck alone, sitting on a step of the hut. We haven't been here for long. _

"What do you want to know?" InuYasha asked Shippo, sighing deeply in boredom.

"Everything..."Shippo said.

"Yeah...well...what's everything...there's a lot to know you know..." He said. "Listen, Shippo, go ask Kagome or something, I really don't know much about this subject." He was hoping to get out of this.

"I don't care. You promised so many times that you would tell me...where babies come from...why you wont take baths at the same time with Kagome, and many other things...you said when I was older...I'M OLDER NOW" Shippo yelled. Than he started pouting.

InuYasha sighed again. "Okay..."

Shippo smiled, and put all of his attention to the bored InuYasha.

"Babies come from mommies and daddies...mommies have the baby...and that's all you need to know." InuYasha said, as he started to stand up.

"There's more to that." Shippo said angrily.

InuYasha mumbled to himself, and than sat back down. He was like a child himself.

"Besides, you didn't explain why you don't take baths with Sango and Kagome..." Shippo said again.

InuYasha stared at Shippo. "I don't take baths with Kagome, because you never know what girls and boys are going to do to each other when they're naked. Especially when they love each other, and have feelings for each other, that they feel they can express more when they're naked. Some people have temptations, and than they start having sex, than you'll end up having kids." InuYasha said, extremely quick and close to Shippo's face. InuYasha was as red as his Haroi (His fire-rat Kimono...sp?) He nearly strangled Shippo.

"Well than." Shippo said, backing away from InuYasha. "Can you get Kagome?" He asked as he smiled.

InuYasha looked surprised. He couldn't believe what he just said. He nodded. "KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted.

She looked over to him.

"Shippo wants you to explain to him where babies come from." InuYasha said, as he blushed. He was serious. Kagome snorted, and than laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"You want ME to explain?" She asked as she started to settle herself. "I'd probably have to go home, to get some heath books...you have to be with me when I explain though, after all, you're the one who made the promises." Kagome stated, a little more seriously. InuYasha nodded, happily that she was helping. "I'll be right back; you have to hold Shippo off until then." Kagome said. She laughed again, as she ran.

InuYasha growled. He went to Shippo.


	2. fustrated teaching

**Frustrated teaching**

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for your reviews!

Kittycat - I'm sorry I leave everything at a cliffhanger. But, this isn't a one shot (obviously, if you're reading this)...but, I only write one shot if I have nothing better in my idea. No one shots for a while. I have quite a few ideas still fresh in my head.

Kitsuneangelhiei- yeah, it's curious wondering why kids want to know. I've never had the "talk"...so, bare with me here.

Scilent:tears:fall -Thanks much for the review! Ha-ha...about your brother. Yeah, I could see why. My brother is younger than me...and, well, he doesn't seem to care (because I don't have a boyfriend, but, I have a few guy friends)

**Scroll two:**

Kagome went back to her home, and ran up to her mom; of who was sweeping the ground. Kagome bent over, and took large deep breathes.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked.

"Mama, this may sound really weird, but, my friend Shippo, is about eleven now, and he wants to know about sex. Do you have any books?" She asked her mom. She nearly fell over.

"Umm...honey, I don't." She told Kagome. "They should at the library though."

"Thanks mama" Kagome said, and she bowed. Kagome hopped on her mom's bike, and rode quickly off to the library. As much as she cared for InuYasha, personally, she didn't want him to look weird.

"So..." Shippo asked, as InuYasha stared blankly at Shippo. Why did he HAVE to make all those promises? Why couldn't he just say no...And not later? He found himself stupidly sitting there, looking at Shippo with an odd look when Miroku and Sango walked over. They joined them as they sat down.

"What's the matter InuYasha? You look like you've seen a ghost" Miroku laughed. InuYasha wasn't in a good mood.

"Would YOU like to explain sex to Shippo for me?" InuYasha gave a huge glare to Miroku. Sango stood there, and covered her mouth with her hand. She laughed as she sat down. InuYasha shot a dirty look to her.

"Shippo," Sango said as she looked at him. "I have never had sex before, and I'm positive InuYasha hasn't," she leaned closer to Shippo and placed her hand on her face to block InuYasha. "Because he's too stubborn to ever do it with anyone," she whispered as Shippo giggled. InuYasha slammed his hands to the ground, as he stared at Sango.

"I heard that!" He yelled.

"So did I." Miroku stated, raising his index finger in the air.

"Okay than, Miroku, since you have so much experience in this, why don't YOU explain!" InuYasha said, groggily. His back was to the well, and his arms and legs were crossed. "Since you have the most experience" InuYasha whispered.

"Fine." Miroku said sternly to InuYasha. Kagome than popped out of the well.

InuYasha turned around in relief. "Thank you!" He said happily. Kagome stood there.

"Uhh..." she said. "I got the books!" She said, in slight embarrassment.

"Good." InuYasha said.

"Books?" Miroku asked. "What ever happened to me explaining it?" He said.

"Well, this, you don't hear sick thought that go running through your mind." Kagome said, laughing.

Miroku shrugged.

Kagome opened up a book, which had very detailed pictures. InuYasha stared disgustingly into the book as it showed a detail of a mans penis. Miroku wanted to flip through the book, until he gazed into the book at a young woman, who posed nakedly.

"Miroku, this isn't for you." Sango slapped Miroku's head.

Miroku sighed. "When you're done with that, can I look at it?" he asked Kagome.

"No." She said, as she looked at him. Miroku looked up, pouting.

"Miroku, don't be so stubborn. You've done everything they explain." Sango said.

"Well, this...uh..." Miroku said, as he blushed. Perverted he was, he wasn't THAT sick.

"Anyway." Kagome said. "Okay, InuYasha, you understand this don't you? Read it to him and make sure he understands it!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome stunned. His neck cranked slowly to her, as he was only there to listen, not to teach. He really didn't know anything on the subject.

"WHAT!?" InuYasha yelled. "YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO TEACH THIS TWIRP WHAT ALL THIS IS!?" InuYasha yelled even louder as he stood up, and pointed to the book. InuYasha stomped off.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha fell quickly to the ground. He grumbled rude things, although they couldn't hear her.

He stood up, after the cursed necklace had worn off.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. "You'll teach Shippo every single damn thing in this book whether you like it or not, or you'll hear more of me!" She screamed back to him.

InuYasha sighed. "Icantbelievethis" InuYasha grumbled to himself, as he walked back towards the well where they were all sitting. "fubirchshibri-" he swore.

"Well, you promised to him!" Kagome said, as he sat back down, and Kagome handed him the book, with the scary pictures, of woman and men.

"If he learns this, he'll end up like Miroku." InuYasha stated as he pointed to Miroku, who looked like he was very desperate to reach for the book, but, Sango was holding him back. Sango carried him off back to where they originally were.

"Now, I'll leave you two alone." Kagome said, leaving InuYasha and Shippo.

"WAIT!" InuYasha yelled to kagome as she stared walking off. She turned around as a drift of wind blew her beautiful black hair. "If I explain it, can you sit here, and listen?" InuYasha blushed. He wanted the comfort of someone who he cared for, near him. Someone, that could help him correct any stupid things he did.

She nodded, as she walked back to her spot and sat down.

InuYasha opened the book. As much as he was disgusted by it, he made a promise.


	3. Testing Love

**Testing Love**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! IF I DID...I CERTAINLY WOULD NOT SHARE HIM!!!!

**A/N:** Hey everyone!! I'm glad you all think this is funny...I'm sorry that it's been a while. Homework...school...you know the drill. But, this three day weekend is good for me to work on all the fanfiction I can.

**Scroll three:**

"Uhhh..." InuYasha said, stunned of a picture of something that apparently did NOT appeal to his eyes. "Kagome?" He looked up to see Kagome, somewhat laughing in her hands. She was leaning against the well, kind of in the background, but close enough to hear their conversation. Shippo and InuYasha were just off of the well.

Kagome looked at him seriously. "Yes?" She asked.

"Uhh..." InuYasha crawled passed Shippo to Kagome, with the book. "What's this?" He whispered, and pointed to the picture.

"I'm not telling you. You're the one who said you'd explain it. That means everything." She laughed. InuYasha grumbled as he went back to wear he was sitting for the past hour and a half. InuYasha turned the book upside down and side-ways...just to understand what it was exactly. Kagome than burst out laughing, unable to control her laughter.

Shippo looked at her. "What's the matter Kagome?" He asked her, curiously.

"Nothing...nothing." Kagome started to hold her laugh back in as shook her head. She than felt bad for InuYasha and stood up. She walked towards, crouched down to InuYasha and whispered in his ear.

InuYasha's eye's widened like never before. What Kagome had just told him...was disturbing to nature, and Shippo REALLY did NOT want to know this.

"Shippo. We'll just skip this page." InuYasha smiled, as he flipped the page. He was acting as calm as he could be. Shippo stopped him.

"I want to know!" He demanded.

"No you don't." InuYasha argued back.

"YES I DO!" Shippo yelled. He was desperate and his suspense was wearing out.

InuYasha Sighed heavily. Kagome nearly burst out laughing again, but, she held herself in. "its uhhh..." InuYasha looked at Kagome, for assistance. He really didn't want to do it. "It's a boy and a girl." He said, trying to make it slightly better on him.

"I can see that. But, what are they doing!?" Shippo asked curiously, patience still thin.

InuYasha hesitated. "Umm...when two people love each other SO much...this is what they do."

"OH..." Shippo said, not exactly getting it. "Do you and Kagome do this?" He asked.

Kagome stopped laughing. She turned to InuYasha, of who was staring at her too.

"No." Kagome said. "This is for people who love each other enough that they would die for them." She reinstated.

InuYasha nodded. "We...ummm...were not like those people. Our relationship is slightly different." He said.

"How?" Shippo questioned.

InuYasha grumbled between his teeth. "Because we're both too stubborn to do this stuff." InuYasha said truthfully. He looked down at the two people in the picture, and for some reason got a mental picture in his head of him and Kagome doing that. InuYasha looked back up; and shook his head. Shippo and Kagome looked at him weirdly. "WHAT!?"

"Nothing. Anyway, InuYasha, continue this...umm...great lecture of yours." Kagome said, cheerfully. She was only trying to make it sound good though.

"Wait." Shippo said. "How is a kiss done?" He asked. Once again, Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other.

"Uhhh..."InuYasha started. Did Shippo want an example!?

"I want you and Kagome to kiss each other, as if I wasn't here." Shippo demanded.

Unaware of what they were doing, Kagome looked at InuYasha, as she came closer to him. He stared right back at her. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's body, and Kagome's hands were on InuYasha's lower face. There lips touched, as it got deeper and deeper of a kiss.

"Hey guys...you guys are good at this." Shippo laughed. "Okay, guys...you can stop now." He said, getting impatient. InuYasha and Kagome didn't hear him.

Their lips became separated.

"WHOA!!!" Shippo shouted intriguingly. He was very fascinated. "My turn!" He shouted happily, as he jumped onto Kagome; of who was still getting used to the thought that she just kissed InuYasha like never before.

"AHHH!!!" Kagome screamed, as Shippo got thrown off. Kagome sat up straight, and took deep breaths. "Shippo!" She yelled. "Don't do that!"

Shippo looked down at his feet, as he landed on his bum. "Sorry Kagome." He said, blushing.

"There...Shippo...is that enough?!" InuYasha asked of Shippo. He was tired, and frightened of Shippo of what he might say next.

"No." He said. "I still don't get it. Read me more!" He asked.

InuYasha sighed, as he opened the book. "I can't believe this." He said out loud.

**A/N:** I hope this is good for now...next chapter coming soon!!!


	4. giving up, and leasons learned

**Giving up, and lessons learned **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha...stop torturing me!!!

**A/N:** Heehee...It's curious why you all like the bird and the bee's story? lol. This might be the last chapter. Haven't decided yet. Read the bottom A/N...to see if I decided or not.

**Scroll four:**

InuYasha closed the book. "Is that enough?" He held himself in from bursting like a volcano. His fingers cracked.

"Nope." Shippo paused. Kagome laughed again. They ignored her. "I still don't get it. Why does a man...umm...what's the word? Uhh...whatever...why does he...into a woman's pee spot?" He asked. Kagome burst out; her face was as red as InuYasha's haori. InuYasha looked at her, with a furious glare.

"Uhh..." InuYasha looked back to Shippo. "Kagome?" He asked, desperately.

"Well..." She said. "A woman, in order to have a baby needs the man to ejaculate into the woman's vagina, so than the sperm can go up...there." Kagome said, looking up, trying to think carefully. "So they can have a baby. It's a complicated thing...even I don't know a lot about it. That's why InuYasha thinks he's all that, by thinking he knows all this." Kagome laughed harder.

InuYasha growled. Getting terribly fed up, he stood up.

"You know what!?" he yelled. "I'm done. Shippo...you don't need to know most of this stuff. OKAY!?" He yelled, with his arms in a motion that he was going to throw a hissy-fit. "If you want to turn out like Miroku...than Miroku can explain it." He turned around...and walked away.

Shippo opened his eyes. He didn't want to turn out like Miroku in any way. But...he did want to understand how to have kids successfully. He was a growing boy after all, and he was developing hormones. Kagome sighed.

"Shippo, I think he's right...but, here." She handed him the book. "If you want, I will sit here with you, and you can have a look at the book. I'll be here if you don't understand anything. I'll be right back." She said, as she ran to get her bag. She came back five minutes later, with her bag, full of homework, and watching Shippo studying the book carefully. "Shippo." She said, once again, as she sat back down next to him, "some of it, you may not understand, but, depending on what it is, I might not explain it. I can tell you later when you much older...like when you're eighteen or something."

Shippo nodded. "Thanks Kagome."

Just then, Miroku ran over. "I WANT THAT BOOK!!!" He yelled at them. Kagome and Shippo looked up from their books. They saw Miroku running, and behind him, was Sango without her weapon, slowly catching up. He made a jump for it.

"YES!" He yanked the book out of Shippo's hand. He than back flipped himself backwards, somehow holding the book, and than ran forward. Kagome didn't seem to care. Sango was still chasing him, and Shippo stood up and started chasing him.

InuYasha sighed. It was over and done with. He went back to Kagome. He sat down next to her, as they heard the distance screams of madness.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked, clueless.

"Teaching Shippo, so I wouldn't have to." She slightly laughed. "You have a filfy mind." She flirtatiously winked. He moved back.

"WHAT!?" He yelled. Just as InuYasha said that, they felt a large amount of weight on them.

It was Sango and Shippo on top of Miroku...who was ontop of the relentless InuYasha, and Kagome. They were toppled, and Miroku was laying on his flat stomach, reading the book, smiling happily at all the pictures of the nude woman. Sango, too, was pancaked onto Miroku, but, was tapping her fingers against his soft black hair. She gave up.

Miroku ended up teaching them more than they all wanted to know.

**A/N:** Yea...That's it. Please R&R!! I just HAD to add Miroku. I thought that would make the best ending!!! LOL!!!


End file.
